Maybe We're Something More?
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: Austin & Ally have been best friends and neighbors since birth. Their friends & family are always trying to convince them they like each other but they're always denying it. But the question always lingers in their minds… Is there something more between them or is it only friendship? Slight AU Auslly
1. Chapter 1

A/N This won't be too AU other than the fact that Austin & Ally have known each other since birth instead of meeting at Sonic Boom and Austin is an athlete. Also they might be a tad OOC but not completely.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally :(((((

* * *

It's the day before summer ends and school officially begins and best friends Austin and Ally are hanging out at the beach. Let's give you a brief history about these two. Shall we?

Austin and Ally have been best friends and neighbors since birth. Literally Ally was born only a week after Austin. Their parents met in college and the rest is history. Austin and Ally have a special relationship. If you were to meet them at first you'd probably think they were dating or at least like each other but they don't. They're best friends and best friends only.

"Hey Austin. Ally." Greeted their other two best friends Trish and Dez while coming and sitting down beside them. Its funny Austin and Ally are never greeted separately always together.

"Hey guys." They replied in unison.

"What's up?" Trish asked.

"Just some songwriting" Ally said while raising her precious songbook. "Or attempting some songwriting. Austin won't pay attention."

"Hey!" said boy said in mock offence. "Let's go in the water Ally."

"Austin" she said dragging out his name "we have to finish this song for your next concert."

"Come on lets have some fun!" he exclaimed while standing up. "And if you don't get up in the next 3 seconds I'll make you get up."

"What-"she couldn't even finish her sentence before Austin had thrown her over his shoulder running towards the water. "Austin! Let me go!"

All you could hear was Austin laughing, Ally shrieking, and water splashing. As soon as they were deep enough that the water came up to Austin's waist he threw Ally in.

"They totally like each other." Trish stated while setting up her stuff for the beach beside Austin and Ally's.

"Yup." Dez agreed popping the 'p' "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go in the water."

A few minutes later Ally walked back up to Trish and sat down dripping wet.

"Looks like you were having some fun out there." Trish commented.

"He's been doing that since we were like 10. It's so annoying!" Ally exclaimed.

"Really?" Trish asked while raising her eyebrow "Because it looked like you enjoyed all that skin-on-skin contact."

"Not again." Ally groaned. She knew where this was going. They have this discussion all the time it usually goes like, you like him, no I don't, yes you do, and so on.

"You can't say there's no feelings at all there and you know it Ally." The curly haired brunette stated matter of factly.

"Trish you know I like Dallas."

"Doesn't mean you can't have feelings for Austin." She pointed out. "Best friends of the opposite sex almost always have feelings deep down for each other. It's where all the sexual tension comes from. And yours and Austin's sexual tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife."

"It's the last day of summer. Let me relax." Ally said ignoring Trish on purpose.

"No you can't relax until you say you have are attracted to Austin."

"Okay I'll admit I have a very, very, very good looking best friend." She sighed "But we've talked about us being in a relationship before actually just for the fun of it. And we both decided against it in fear of ruining our friendship. But like I said there's no feelings right now."

"You said right now." Trish pointed out.

"I used to have a tiny crush on Austin in middle school okay." She admitted. "Happy?"

"Very."

* * *

Meanwhile with the guys they were having the same conversation while throwing football.

"So Austin," Dez began "when you telling Ally you like her?"

Austin was so shocked by the question the football almost hit him in the face, but he caught it just in time.

"I don't like Ally." He stated simply.

"But at least admit one thing. K?" Austin nodded. "She's pretty hot isn't she?"

That got Dez a football to the gut.

"Dez, Ally is beautiful. Not hot. Got it?" Austin stated sharply.

"Yup. Beautiful not hot." Dez said while groaning.

"Sorry Dez." Austin started "It's just Ally's my best friend, so it's like my role to protect her since she doesn't have a brother. Ya know?"

"Yeah I understand. But you got a little too defensive there. Are you sure there's no feelings?" his red headed best friend questioned.

"I had a crush on her back in middle school but I'm pretty sure I'm over it now." Austin said while catching the football and spinning it in his hands "She likes Dallas anyways."

"Aha!" Dez exclaimed.

"'Aha' what?"

"You sounded disappointed when you said she likes Dallas." He pointed out "You have feelings for Ally."

"I don't. Maybe I do. I don't know." His hands were pulling at his hair in frustration at this point. "We talked about if we were to date jokingly during sophomore year last year. We decided against it in fear of losing our friendship. We didn't even like each other."

"I think there might be some feelings there deep down. Dez stated.

"How do you know about all these 'feelings' exactly Dez?" the blonde questioned.

"Because I'm the love whisperer." He said whispering the last part.

"No you're not." Austin said mimicking his motions.

"You wanna get some ice cream?" Dez asked.

"Yeah let's go see if the girls want any okay?" Dez nodded and they walked over to the girls.

While walking over towards the girls they noticed they were lying on their stomachs tanning. Austin got an idea. He walked over to Ally and crouched right beside her and started rubbing her back. As expected Ally shrieked. Austin just continued to rub her back calming her down, while she lifted her head to see who it was.

"Oh it's you Austin." She said relieved as she laid her head back down. She wasn't even fazed by the fact that he was rubbing her back and she was wearing nothing but a bikini. It's normal for them.

"Hey Ally," he started "Dez and I are going to get some ice cream, you want some fruity mint swirl?"

"Yes, please."

"Trish you want anything?" Austin questioned while standing up, and chuckling at Ally's whine in protest of him stopping the massage.

"No I'm good."

"Alright we'll be back. And Ally-gator I'll finish that massage later." He gave her a flirty wink then walked off with Dez trailing behind.

"Are you sure you guys aren't maybe something more than friends?" Trish questioned as soon as the boys were out of earshot.

"I'm sure Trish." Ally said exasperated. "We have a flirty, very close friendship, and we're way too comfortable with each other. It's been that way since birth."

Just then the boys came back with the ice cream. Austin handed it to Ally while making her stand up.

"Why do I need to stand up?" She asked.

Austin didn't answer but just sat where she had been laying down spreading his legs apart so she could sit between them.

"Never mind" she muttered sitting in between his legs and leaning back against his chest.

"So who's ready for school to start tomorrow?" Trish questioned making everybody but Ally groan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I can make no promises on how often I'll be updating I'm hoping it'll be once or twice a week consistently. Sometimes there might be more than one or two updates but I'm not sure so bare with me.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin & Ally…..

* * *

The next morning came and it was the first day of school. Austin was in a peaceful sleep when something started poking his face. He rolled away from whatever was poking him causing it just climb on top of him and continue poking. He was starting to wake up at this point and he was hearing a familiar voice.

"Austin." Ally said. "Austin wake up, it's time for school."

"Go away Ally." He grumbled.

"Your mom made pancakes." She offered.

"I just want sleep. I'll get pancakes later." He responded rolling again. His roll caused him to flip himself and Ally over so that he was on top of her. Being this close was nothing new to them like said before they're super close. Austin dropped his head to lay in between Ally's shoulder and neck.

"Austin as much as I'd love to just lay around and sleep all day, we can't." she then pushed Austin off of her and onto the floor "Now up. And get dressed." And with that she walked out of his room to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Is he up?" his mother questioned.

"Mimi, you know I love Austin, but he has got to stop being so darn stubborn." She grumbled.

"I know." Mimi stated matter of factly "But I guess if anybody else were to know it would be you."

"I heard my name." Austin said while walking into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Ally's waist from the back. He listened to Ally most of the way he did change but he still didn't have a shirt on—it was currently hung over his shoulder.

"Oh so you can hear us talking about you down here, but you can't hear me saying your name 50 times?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I only hear what I want." He responded giving her a huge grin and raspberry in her neck.

"Austin!" she shrieked.

"You guys are too cute." Cooed Mimi "remind me why you're not dating again?"

They sprung apart immediately with that being said. Ally started chewing on her hair while, Austin scratched at the back of his neck.

"We don't like each other." They muttered in unison.

"Yeah sure…. Just eat your pancakes and go to school."

* * *

30 minutes later they were walking through the front doors of Marino High school. Immediately they were swarmed by people. That's what you get when you're the star athlete and head cheerleader. Also known as the two most popular kids in school.

"Hey Austin." Two girls said in unison. It was two of the other cheerleaders. Brooke and Kira. They both had huge crushes on Austin. They were constantly bugging Ally about him nonstop. Austin gave them a short wave as he and Ally walked to their lockers which happened to be side by side of course. Right across the hall from their lockers were Trish and Dez's so they all saw each other often.

"Hey Austin. Hey Ally." Trish said from across the hall putting her books away in her locker.

"Hey." They both muttered back putting books away in their own lockers.

"Hey Ally." Said a familiar voice. Ally turned around to come face to face with Dallas.

Dallas Jones. Austin's teammate and rival. They're both popular and good looking, but Austin is better at sports than Dallas. Austin and Dallas certainly aren't friends but they're civil for the sake of being on the football and basketball teams together and also for Ally's sake.

"Hey Dallas." Ally said while giggling.

"Dallas." Austin said sharp and tense.

"Austin." Practically growled before looking at Ally again and putting on a completely different face. "So Ally I was wondering what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Too bad Dallas. She already has plans." Austin answered for her earning a sharp elbow to the rips.

"Oh really." Dallas smirked "Because I was thinking of taking you out on a date. But you know if you already have plans…."

"Yes." Ally responded quickly "I mean yes I already have plans but I'm sure mine and Austin's all-nighter can happen Friday night instead."

"Ally." Trish started whispering in Ally's ear "Are you really doing what I think you're doing?"

By this point Austin was pissed to say the least. They've had all-nighters- which are more like sleepovers because they can never stay up- since they were toddlers. You don't just cancel or change that for a douche. Oh did I forget to mention Dallas was the biggest player in school? Another reason why Austin hates him. He hates that Ally would like a douche like him.

"Yes Dallas I'll go out with you on Saturday." With that being said Austin slammed his locker and walked off. Leaving a smirking Trish and Dez knowing exactly why he got so pissed. A confused Ally. And a sly smile across Dallas face. Dallas had a plan and this was just the beginning.

"Well great." Dallas responded "I'll pick you up at 7." And with that he walked off.

As soon as Dallas was gone Ally slammed her locker and went off to find her blonde best friend. After 10 minutes of searching the school she found him on one of the benches in a hallway on the other side of school close to their first class.

"Austin," Ally started "what was that?"

"That was you canceling the same plans we've had since we were toddlers for a date with a douche." He snapped.

"So you're mad." She carefully sat beside him.

"Mad? No. Pissed? Yes." He responded sarcastically.

Austin had his back turned to Ally so she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind putting her head on his shoulder. Rubbing her hands up and down his abs trying to relax him she sighed.

"Austin we're juniors." She began "did you really think we would never have to move our plans once? And you've done it probably once or twice."

"Actually I always have my dates on Fridays so we don't have to cancel them." He pointed out.

"True." She agreed "listen I'm sorry Austin. Okay? This will be the first and last time I ever do this. Alright?"

"Fine." He grumbled while sighing. He hated fighting with her.

"Good." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek causing something that felt like fire to start up where she kissed and on her lips. They feel that all the time whenever they're intimae with each other but always brush it off as nothing.

"Now come on up." She got up and grabbed his hands pulling him up beside her. "Time to start junior year." She stated while the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So I'm going to be completely honest here. I will barely be writing any school classes themselves because I'm an awkward homeschooler who has never once been in school so I would have no clue what I'm writing…. Emily problems…. Anyways on with the story shall we?

Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally still...

* * *

Later that evening school was over, Austin and Ally had gone to their football and cheerleading practices and it was time to go home. They had just pulled into Ally's drive way, when suddenly her mom burst through the front door.

"Thank god, you're here Ally." She said while running to her car. "I have an emergency I have to deal with so somebody needs to watch your sister Gracie. So it's a good thing you pulled in when you did. Bye."

"But mom we-." Before she could even finish her sentence her mom was already gone. ", need to write a new song." She groaned "You ready to watch the brat?"

"Gracie isn't a brat Ally." Austin responded walking to the front door opening it up.

"That's because she's in love with you." She deadpanned "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She's just your-"

"Austie!" a 6 year old girl screeched running up to them immediately jumping onto Austin.

"Hey Gracie." He said kissing her cheek and setting her down.

"Ally." She growled.

"Grace! Mom left so behave. We're going to my room to work on a song." She began to explain. "We'll have my door open but, do not disturb us unless you have to." She finished grabbing Austin's hand and going upstairs to her room.

"That was mean." He stated sitting on her bed grabbing his guitar he had left there the night before.

"You know if I didn't say that she would've never left us alone." Ally muttered grabbing her song book. "Besides you think she's annoying too."

"That may be true, but she's your little sister and you shouldn't be so mean." He replied playing a few chords.

"I wonder where mom went." Ally said changing the subject. "She didn't even tell us did she?"

"No." the blonde said.

"That's weird…. Something's up and I want to know what." She stated.

"Ally, we need to work on the song." The boy said confused. That was the whole reason they came upstairs right? "I think you're just paranoid. Come on let's start writing"

They started playing chords and notes trying to figure out which fit right. Writing lyrics here and there to clean up what Ally already had written down.

"Okay, so how does this sound?" she asked playing a few notes on the piano.

"That sounds awesome." He replied just as a little girl came running in.

"Play with me." She demanded.

"Gracie, we're working on a song right now." Ally answered.

"Please?" she asked looking at Austin puffing her lip out into a puppy dog pout.

"Aww come on Alls, let's go play with Gracie." He said.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Okay, so we're going to play rescue the princess." Gracie started. "Ally you'll be the princess and we're going to hide you and Austin has to find you and rescue you."

"Okay." They said in unison.

"But Ally, will be like sleeping beauty. So she has to be awoken with a kiss." She stated mater of factly.

"What?" they both shouted.

"Yup." Gracie replied popping the 'p' "Now let's go hide Ally."

Gracie grabbed Ally's hand and dragged her out of her room. She kept running and running while dragging Ally until they finally got to Austin's house. She knocked on the door waiting for Mimi to answer.

"Hey girls." Mimi greeted. "Austin's with you guys isn't he? So why are you here exactly?"

"We're playing a game." Gracie answered. "I need to hide Ally in Austin's room." And with that she was dragging Ally all the way to Austin's room. "Now lay down on the bed and fake asleep. I'll tell Austin you're ready to be found."

Ally did as she was told, and laid on Austin's bed. She just laid there and thought. She thought about everything. Why did her mom leave in such a rush? Why was Austin so upset about her going on a date with Dallas? Why did Gracie want Austin to 'wake' her up with a kiss? Nothing was making sense anymore. Soon she was snapped out of her thoughts, by footsteps. 'Austin' she immediately thought and faked asleep.

Soon enough the bedroom door was opening. "Oh there she is." She heard Austin say and she had to fight back a giggle.

"You have to awake her with a kiss Austie." Gracie instructed.

"Do I really?"

"Yes." She snapped. "Now kiss her."

"Fine." He grumbled walking over to Ally.

He leaned over her his breath on her lips. Ally swore she felt like she was going to explode. Why was Austin making her feel this way? He cupped her cheek bringing his lips almost over hers. She was wanting him to kiss her. 'Why do I want Austin to kiss me?' she thought. Before she could question her insane thinking, she felt Austin put his thumb over her lips and kiss his thumb. A stage kiss. Ally was oddly disappointed for some reason.

"Ahh the princess is awake now." Austin said over dramatically, meaning for Ally to 'wake up'.

"My knight in shining armor." She replied also being over dramatic and throwing herself in Austin's arms.

"Let's go back to my castle for snack." Gracie said dragging them both out. Austin still had Ally in his arms so he just picked her up and held her bridal style.

"Hey Austin." Ally started while they were walking towards their kitchen. "Why did you stage kiss me?"

"Well I'm your best friend wouldn't that of been awkward for me to kiss you?" he asked sitting her on the counter. "Besides you have a date with Dallas, so I guess in a way you could've 'cheated' on him. I'm not sure."

"I think you know why you did it." She said under her breath as he gave her a jar of pickles. "Austin are you still upset about my date with Dallas?"

He froze getting Gracie her bowl of ice cream. "I wasn't upset that you have a date with him. I was upset because you canceled our plans." He stated.

"Are you sure you weren't jealous?" asked a small voice.

"No, Gracie I wasn't jealous." He replied giving the smaller Dawson her bowl of ice cream.

"Really? Because you're acting pretty jealous." And with that she said ran off without saying another word.

"Austin," Ally began "are you jealous of Dallas?"

"Jealous? Of that douche?" he scoffed. "Why would I be jealous of him? I'm quarterback, point guard, pitcher, and captain on every team. There's nothing to be jealous of."

"Yeah." She said her voice so quiet he barely heard her. "Expect that he gets to be with me Saturday night instead of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the not updating quicker. I'm trying to work out an updating schedule and my life. It will be hard for me to update more than once-twice a week though because I babysit my cousin and I'll be starting guitar lessons and school soon. But I will be starting to write multiple chapters at a time so maybe updating will become more frequent. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally :(**

* * *

Friday night found Austin and Ally upstairs in the practice room at Sonic Boom. Austin still wasn't the happiest camper about Ally going on a date with Dallas and he made no move to hide it. Everything he said to Ally was short, quick, and to the point. She grew tired of it real quick. He had been like that since Monday. And she knew if she didn't say anything soon he wouldn't stop. He kept playing the same dull minor C key over and over and over and over again.

"What's your problem?" she finally snapped at him.

"I don't have a problem." He responded.

"Yes you do." She yelled at him. "You're in a pissy mood and have been all week. I just want to know why."

"I'm not in a pissy mood." He yelled back.

"Obviously you are." She stated "Or you're seriously PMSing. And last time I checked boys don't get periods."

"Are you kidding me Ally?" he asked. "You really can't figure out why I'm pissed?"

"So you are pissed." She said matter of factly.

This was not one of their usual arguments. Usually it was 'I don't like that chord try a different one.' Or 'Those lyrics are terrible. Don't use them.' But it was never a full out yelling match. The last time they had an argument like this it resulted in them not talking for 2 weeks before they cracked. They were probably 13 when that happened so it's been a while.

"Yes I'm pissed. Figure out why yourself."

"Austin." Ally sighed going to sit on his lap. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"No." he said picking her up off of his lap and standing up starting to pace.

"No?"

"No." he repeated. "You're not gonna just come and sit on my lap and sweet talk me to get it out of me like you always do."

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" she questioned. "Because I don't want my best friend mad at me for I don't even know what I did."

"I'm leaving." He stated grabbing his jacket and pushing past Ally going out the door.

"_Austin!"_ She yelled chasing after him as fast as she could in her wedges. But by the time she was at the bottom of the stairs he was out the door.

She just stared out the door trying to process what just happened before she broke down. She sat on the bottom step her head in her hands crying. Austin hadn't made her cry in since they were 13. Not unless he accidently hit her too hard or something. He promised when they made up after their last argument this bad to never make her cry intentionally. But he did.

_**Flashback**_

_Knock, knock. Ally heard coming from her bedroom door she got up and opened. To her surprise it was Austin._

"_What do you want?" she practically snarled out._

"_I'm sorry." He said simply._

"_For?"_

"_For calling you a geek." He replied sheepishly. "You're not a geek and I know that. It's just you know I really want to play football in high school and they said you were a geek and I just agreed because I didn't want to get on their bad side. I didn't know you were around the corner coming over to me. I'm really sorry. You're my best friend Ally. I'd never hurt you and make you cry on purpose. Sure you can be a bit geeky at times but that's what makes you, you."_

"_I forgive you Austin." She told him getting crushed by a giant bear hug once those four words were out of her mouth. "But usually people don't persuade you. Why now?"_

"_Like I said if I want to have a chance of playing football next year in high school and being captain I have to get on their good side."_

"_You made me cry you know that?" she asked as she sat on her bed patting the spot next to her for him to sit down. _

"_I kinda figured I might of." He said looking down. "I promise though I'm never making you cry again. If I do…" he trailed off trying to think of a good punishment for himself for making Ally cry again. "Dez can punch me in the face."_

"_Dez can punch you in the face?" she questioned looking at him as he nodded his head. "I'll remember that. But I don't think you'll make me cry again. Not intentionally anyways."_

_**Flashback Over**_

She was wrong. He did make her cry again. If it was intentional or not she's not sure. All she knows is she's hurt. Very, very hurt. Usually if she felt like this she'd sit in her room with Austin's arms wrapped around her whispering 'Ally it'll be okay.' repeatedly. That always calmed her down. But now that Austin was the one who caused the pain she didn't know what to do.

Ally wasn't weak. Even though people thought she was, she wasn't. The only times she's cried is when her grandfather died, Austin called her a geek and ignored her for two weeks, and just when she gets too stressed out. She didn't even cry when Elliot cheated on her last year- of course Austin and Dez yelling at him for making such a stupid mistake helped out some.

But this is Austin. He's her strength, he keeps her going. But he's also her greatest weakness. He can cause her to break down all her walls no matter if she wants to or not. All he has to do is look into her brown doe eyes with his kind ones and she's putty in his hands. She's not sure anymore if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

She couldn't think straight no matter how hard she tried. She tried to think why would Austin be so pissed but she had a raging headache from crying so much. She thought of one thing though. A part of the promise Austin made her. She grabbed her phone out of her jean pocket and pressed one of her speed dial numbers. It only took them 3 rings to pick up.

"Hey Dez." She sniffled "I need you to do something for me."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Wait! Is Emily updating again already? Yes, yes she is. I left y'all with a bit of a cliffhanger didn't I? Hehe I can't say I'm exactly sorry… But you're getting a quick update so yay! I'm not the happiest with this chapter but it's something…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Austin Monica Moon!" yelled a familiar voice walking up to the moons house where Austin was outside shooting basketball.

"Hey Dez." He greeted his best friend. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? You made Ally cry. That's what's up!"

"Oh my god." He said dragging a hand down his face. "She cried? She never cries. So let me guess you're here to punch me in the face? Go ahead. I deserve it."

"I'm not going to punch you." He stated grabbing the ball and shooting it in the hoop.

"Why not? I seriously deserve it." Austin said. "I made Ally cry. My Ally. I promised her I'd never make her cry and I did. I'm the worst best friend ever."

"You're not the worst best friend ever. And wasn't I only supposed to punch you in the face if you make her cry intentionally? It wasn't intentional therefore, no punch."

"Did you just say therefore?"

"That's beside the point. Why are you shooting basketball at," he paused to look at his watch, "10:00pm?"

"I shoot when I'm stressed." He replied simply.

"I know that. But why now? Where were you when I stopped by earlier?"

"Since I obviously wasn't going to be with Ally today mom and dad made me go into the mattress store." He said going up and doing a layup. "It was so boring without Ally there. We usually would just sleep on the extra beds in the back. But without her there I couldn't even do that."

"You've got it bad." Dez muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied. "So how long have you been shooting for? You're drenched in sweat dude."

"Three hours." He said nonchalantly.

"Three hours?" He yelled shocked. "You're really stressed dang."

"Doesn't help I'm thinking about how Ally's on that date with Dallas right now."

"No she isn't."

"What?"

"She just pulled in." Dez said looking across the fence watching Dallas's car drive away.

"Great." Austin muttered all the sudden hearing the gate between the yards being unlatched.

"Hey guys." Ally said sheepishly.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"So I see you're still pissed."

"Nah dip." He replied sarcastically.

"K could do without the sarcasm jerk."

"Oh I'm a jerk am I?"

"Yeah you are. Not telling your best friend why you're pissed at her."

"Because she's smart enough to figure it out."

At this point they were standing toe to toe. Just yelling at each other. Dez was just standing there in shock. He's never seen Austin and Ally act like this towards each other. Austin and Dallas? Yes. Ally and Cassidy? Yes. But never Austin and Ally.

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"K? You want me to tell you? Fine since you're being a pain in the butt I'll tell you." He huffed.

"I'm waiting." She said tapping her foot.

"I'm pissed because you when out with that douche Dallas!" he yelled right in her face. "You know I don't like him. Why'd you do it?"

"Newsflash Monica the world doesn't revolve around you." She stated poking him in the chest.

That stung. She only called him Monica to annoy him or when she was mad at him. And she was furious. Dez at this point was tired of the yelling between the two.

"That's enough!" the redhead screamed silencing them both. "You two are supposed to be best friends and you can't stop screaming down the others throat." Dez said looking between the two. "This isn't you guys. You two don't fight. You're Austin and Ally. Peanut butter and Jelly. Left and right. What's happened to you guys?"

Honestly they had no clue. What did happen between them two? They were supposed to be best friends but they weren't acting like it. All because Ally went out with Dallas. Ally was coming over to apologize to Austin for whatever she did and hopefully tell him about how horrible the date was if he forgave her.

Austin was done fighting with Ally. He knew he was being a jerk all because of that date. It wasn't just because he hated Dallas though. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He needed to figure it out though. Austin sighed before speaking.

"I'm sorry Alls." He whispered. "I was being selfish. I shouldn't have made you cry-even though it wasn't on purpose. I still shouldn't have and I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you." She sighed. "And I'm sorry too."

"What wh-?"

"I'm sorry I was so pissed that you were pissed and wouldn't tell me. I love you Austin you're my best friend but please next time just tell me why you're so pissed off at me."

"I will…." He trailed off. "Now how was your date with Dallas?"

She smiled at him and all the tension had gone away. And then she frowned remembering the date. Dez sensed it was going to be a serious conversation and walked out of the backyard without a word.

"What happened?" Austin asked knowing that look.

"Well…" she trailed off. "Can we talk about this inside please?"

"Yeah. Hey Dez? We're gonna-"he stopped midsentence noticing the red head had left. "And he's gone. Never mind. Come on."

Once inside Austin's room. Ally immediately went to his bed, sat down and started tracing random shapes on his comforter. Ally couldn't help but smile. Just yesterday they were pissed with each other yesterday and now it's like nothing happened. That was one of her favorite things about their friendship. They could be completely pissed with each other one day and get over it the next.

"What happened?" Austin once again asked going to sit at his headboard.

"Well it started out fine…." She started out.

_**Flashback**_

_Ally and Dallas had just gotten out of the movies and were heading towards Dallas's car. Dallas did the gentleman like thing to do and opened the car door for Ally. She gave a curt nod in response. _

_The date had actually been going okay. Ally couldn't get the thought that Austin was pissed off at her out of her mind though but she tried her hardest. They ended up going to a movie that she and said boy who wouldn't leave her mind had already seen. Which just caused Ally to think about him more. But now they were in the car so maybe she could keep her mind off her blonde best friend._

"_So who's, house are we going to?" Dallas asked breaking the silence._

"_What?"_

"_I said 'who's, house are we going to.' You know for the night." He explained._

"_Wait. You mean where are we having sex?" she asked appalled._

"_Well yeah. I mean that's what always happens after dates."_

_And now she really wanted nothing more than to be with Austin. Even if she was pissed with him._

"_Yeah well that doesn't happen after my dates." She snapped. "Take me home."_

"_Ally?"_

"_Take me home now." She demanded. "I should have listened to Austin." She muttered under her breath._

_**Flashback over.**_

"Alls." Austin said wrapping his arms around his best friend pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry."

"I should have listened to you."

"Maybe." He responded. "But you didn't know. You're a little oblivious at times."

"Well then." She replied sarcastically.

"It's, true." He replied chuckling.

"Shut up." She said smacking him upside the head. "Now it's only a little after 10:30 so what do you want to do?"

"Oh so you think just because you had a bad date, you can come over and everything would be fine? And we'd hangout like we were supposed to do?" He deadpanned.

"We're not?" she asked pouting a little. "Because I just wanted to forget all about tonight and last night too I guess. I just wanted to hang out with my best friend. Gosh I knew you were still pissed with me. Why wouldn't you be I mean I was a horrible best friend to you. Not listening to you about Dallas being a douche-"she got cut off by a laughing blonde.

"Alls I was kidding. Come on let's go over to your house and get you some clothes. We can have a movie night in the basement."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So like I've said updates aren't going to be consistent. I can't have set days or anything for me to upload because it's a lot of pressure to have to get done at a certain time if I have no ideas so like I've said updates won't be more than possibly once a week. I actually do have to deal with a lot right now in my personal life so I'm doing the best I can with updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally still**

* * *

"So how was your Saturday night?" asked Trish.

"It was bad. Then really bad. Then perfect." Ally responded smiling at the end.

"What was so bad?"

"Well…." The brunette started trailing off a bit. "Turns out Austin was right. Dallas is a douche who just wanted in my pants. So I went to Austin's to tell him that I was sorry blah, blah, blah. We got in a fight. Dez screamed at us to break it up, we did. Then we had a sleepover like nothing happened."

"You guys are so weird." Trish stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Ally asked grabbing her books from her locker for second period.

"You get so pissed at each other, then you're fine. You're like a married couple or something." she took a moment to laugh at her own comparison. "You guys like each other so much. It's hard not to see."

"We do not.' Ally interjected.

"So there's nothing you like about Austin?"

"Well of course there is." She said nonchalantly. "I like his personality, how he sings, his smile- and how he gets these cute little dimples when he does, how blonde his hair is- even if he bleaches it, how he dan-"

She was cut short by Trish interrupting her. "Do you not hear yourself? You're practically in love with the idiot."

"He's not an idiot."

"That's beside the point." She said carelessly. "But seriously you need to figure out you do like him."

"Like who?" asked a voice coming up behind them.

"Oh nobody." Ally said shooting a look at Trish before looking at the tall red head behind them.

"If it's Austin, I already know." He replied with a wave of the hand.

"How'd you know?"

"Wait! So you do like him?" Dez asked getting excited.

"What?" she asked confused. "I didn't say that."

"Not exactly. When I was coming up you guys were talking about you liking someone. You said it was nobody, then I said 'If it's Austin, I already know.' Then you were like 'How'd you know?' so you just said you liked him in a weird way." He explained.

"How'd you figure that out dumbo?" Trish asked.

"Well, I'm the love-whispered." He said whispering. "Duh."

"Oh god." Said another voice coming up behind them making Ally scream. "Not the love-whisperer crap again. Dez you're not the 'love-whisperer'."

"Yes I am." He interjected. "I just figured out who Ally's crush is even though I knew already."

"Don't tell me you still like Dallas, Alls." Austin said slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Because I'll be really pissed if you do."

"No, it's not Dallas." She said to which Austin sighed in relief. "And I'm not sure yet if I like this guy or not. I think I might a little bit though."

* * *

"Why are you practicing football shirtless?" Ally questioned walking down to the field.

"It's only workouts. We're not doing any tackling or anything today." He explained. "Don't you have cheer practice?"

"Not for another 10 minutes. I wanted to tell you mom said you can't come over right when we get home." She said tying her cheer shoe.

"Why not?" he asked messing with her bow.

"Never. Touch. My. Bow." She said shooting him a stern look. "I don't know why. She said we're having a family meeting but you can come over right after. She said I'll need you after it anyways."

"Sounds serious." He muttered.

"Moon!" his football coached yelled. "Say goodbye to your girlfriend and come out onto the field captain."

"Not my girlfriend." He hollered back. He leaned over and gave Ally a peck on the cheek. "For good luck with the family meeting. I'll see you whenever you call I guess?"

"Yeah, mom's picking me up after practice. But I'll call you whenever we're done with the family meeting. Now go practice." She said walking away. "Oh don't forget to shower before you come over!"

"Are you saying I stink Alls?" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Not yet. But after practice you will."

* * *

"Okay, I'm here now." Austin said walking into Ally's room. "What happened?"

"We were right." She whispered.

"Right about what?" he asked going to sit beside her on her bed.

"Something was up with my mom." She said placing her head in his lap. "Actually both my parents."

"What?" Austin questions running his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down. Her heart was beating out of her chest and he could tell she was ready to cry.

"They're getting a divorce." She whispered tears finally starting to flow.

"Oh god Ally." Austin said bringing her head off his lap and placing her whole body on him so he could hold her. "Do you know why?"

"Yes." She mumbles nodding into his chest.

"Do you not want to tell me right now?" she nodded her head no. He sighed and gripped her tighter.

While she sobbed into his chest Austin wondered why exactly are, they so close. This is something a boyfriend does for a girlfriend not your typical best friend. In that moment he realized maybe he did like her as more than a friend.

They had always been close and maybe he had also liked her. He knew he would do anything for her. He'd take a million bullets for her. He was her shoulder to cry on. He always had been and he always would be.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize she had fallen asleep curled up in his lap. Face still buried deep in his chest. He sighed and lifted his body to get the blankets out from underneath of them and put them on top to cover them. He was already in sweats so at least he was comfortable. It was only 6pm though so he wouldn't be going to sleep. But his thoughts were making him restless.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead causing her to snuggle into him deeper. He couldn't help but smile at her reaction. He decided he would be in this position for a while so he settled a little more into the bed.

He started to think again. Which aggravated him but it needed to be thought about. Does he like Ally? Maybe even love. He's not too sure. He doesn't want Dez to be right because of all his 'love-whisperer' crap but is he right? Would it be that bad if he did like Ally though? They already act like boyfriend and girlfriend so much everybody thinks they are dating.

Maybe if they did date things actually wouldn't change like they thought originally. He's not entirely sure though. Maybe he's putting too much thought into this when he shouldn't because he's wiped out from football practice. But all he knows is he kinda, maybe, really, hopes the guy Ally possibly likes is him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner. By personal life got a little (a lot) dramatic. So with what was going on I couldn't find it in me to write, but I finally got some ideas while I was in church one Sunday and started writing this chapter….. And 2 weeks later I'm finally done. It took forever ugh and it's shorter than I hoped it would be and I'm sorry about that honestly. But on with the chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally duh**

* * *

Later that night it was storming and both Austin and Ally had woken up. It was only 8pm so they decided just to watch a movie-surprisingly enough they didn't have any homework to do. Austin's mom had told them since it was storming so bad that if he was allowed Austin could just sleep over.

So that's what they decided. Ally was scared she would have another break down so it was probably best Austin stayed.

Ally had calmed down most of the way. At this point she just wanted anything to distract her from the fact that her parents were divorcing.

Austin laid his head on her chest- because he's Austin and he can do whatever.

"We're way too comfortable with each other." She states.

"Mhmm." He hums in response. "Your boobs are way too comfortable too."

"Austin!" She screeches smacking his head, but making no move to have him remove his head.

"But, yeah we probably are way too comfortable with each other." He says a grin growing across his face. "I don't think it's such a bad thing though. Best friends are supposed to be comfortable and close."

"Yeah, best friends." She says a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked noticing her tone of voice change.

"Nothing." She said playing with a few strand of his hair.

"So how are you doing?"

It didn't take her but a moment to realize what he was talking about.

"Grace is taking it harder than I am. But I'm still taking it hard." She sighed. "Dad's taking it the hardest. I don't know what happened between them."

"They didn't tell you?"

"Nope." She replied popping the 'P'. "They just said they fell out of love."

"Maybe they did just fall out of love." He said nonchalantly.

"This is why I don't want to do that." She told him timidly.

"Don't want to do what?" He questioned.

"Fall in love." She answered.

"Why not?" He asked with a bit of sadness in his tone.

Why would she not want to fall in love? Why was he so disappointed about what she said? Why was he asking himself so many questions?

"Well," she began "everything that falls gets broken. I don't fall in love I don't get a broken heart."

"Weren't you like in love with Dallas?" He asked sharply in a bitter tone laced with jealousy.

"No, I liked Dallas. I wasn't in love with him." She stated. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know," he replied sarcastically "all the 'oh Dallas is so cute', 'do you think Dallas will ask me out?', 'Dallas looks so great in his football uniform', Dallas, Dallas, Dallas." He said mocking her in a girly tone.

She stayed quiet for a minute before she burst out into laughter. He was still lying on her chest so his head started vibrating along with her chest. He was beyond confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know honestly." She told him. "I guess I'm laughing at your jealousy, you trying to mock me, my parents are divorcing, my little sister hates me, Cassidy chewed me out at cheer practice again, and I'm just so tired."

"Go to bed." He told her as if telling a child what to do. "You need sleep. Do you want me to go home?"

"No!" She almost yelled when he started to get off of her. "Stay here please."

"Why? You need sleep."

"Because, I'm pretty sure I'll have a mental break down if you leave." She told him honestly.

"Wait a second…." He said catching her attention. "You said I was jealous of Dallas?"

"Well you were." She stated simply.

"Wait! Are you saying I like you?" he asked shocked.

"No." she answered quickly. "Why do you?"

"Hey let's go to bed." He said crawling under the covers trying to change the subject.

"Austin?" she asked.

"I said go to bed." He stated.

"Whatever." She muttered sliding in beside him under the covers.

* * *

The ride to school the next morning was awkward. The whole day actually was awkward. Ally was trying to ask Austin why he didn't just say 'No, I don't like you as more than a friend.' And Austin was avoiding Ally. By the time they had football and cheerleading practices they hadn't talked all day. Ally wasn't going to have that. During the car ride home she decided she'd get him to talk. He couldn't run away if he was driving could he?

"Okay, Austin," she started. "Why won't you just say you don't like me?"

"How was cheer practice?" he asked.

"It was really good. I was nailing my scorpions and back tucks all day. We're working on a new routine for halftime at the homecoming game and-" Then it dawned on her what he was trying to do. "Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not." He argued. "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't mean I really didn't want to know how your practice was."

"I guess that's true." She sighed. "But why won't you answer my question?"

Did he like her or not? It was a simple yes or no question. But of course he's Austin, and can't make anything simple.

He had been running through her mind all day. She found herself drawing his name with hearts during school- she made a mental note to add another reason now to why he can't touch her book. What was this boy not answering this simple question doing to her?

"Because," he sighed running his hand through his hair, something he did when he was nervous. "I don't know the answer myself." He said in barely a whisper.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I honestly don't have anything to say… Oh! I'm updating quicker this time because if I didn't somebody would kill me –cough- Aspen –cough- **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally crawled under her covers and just stared at the ceiling. A bunch of thoughts were clouding her mind and she didn't think she'd get much sleep that night. Austin admitted he didn't know how he felt about her. She had to say though she didn't quite know how she felt about him either. She was so confused. She found herself asking the question everybody has always wondered 'Maybe we're something more?'

Maybe they are. Maybe they've just been too blind to see what's right in front of them. She thought back to all the years of their friendship. They did seem to act like a couple. The more she thought about it the more she saw why everybody was always surprised to find out they weren't dating.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of them being a couple. They've talked about it before back in middle school and decided against it. But that was middle school. They're juniors in high school now. Maybe things would be different. Maybe they needed a little change in their relationship.

Her thoughts about dating Austin were cut short when she heard guitar playing and light singing. She got out of her bed and walked out to her balcony. Of course only Austin Moon would be sitting outside on his roof, shirtless, playing guitar at 11 o'clock at night.

"I love the things you do, it's how you do the things you love but it's not a love song." She heard Austin sing before sighing a running his fingers through his hair. "Sounds like a love song to me." He muttered.

"Hey." She whispered finally letting him know of her presence.

"Ally!" he whispered in a slight panic. "You didn't hear anything right?"

"I heard guitar playing….." she trailed off. "I might have heard some things…."

They stayed silent for awhile. Just Austin strumming softly on his guitar and Ally leaning on her doorway enjoying the sight. This was Ally's favorite time to watch Austin play. When nobody else was watching and it was just them. She'd be lying if she said him being shirtless currently wasn't a plus.

"Do you remember the story of our first kisses?" Austin suddenly asked breaking the silence.

Ally nodded smiling at the memory. "We were each other's. We were like eight."

"We said 'if teenagers could do it so could we.'" Austin said chuckling lightly.

"You also said 'I promised my dad you'd be my first kiss.'" Ally quoted.

"I guess I had a pretty big crush on you back then." He sighed. "And in middle school."

"And now?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know exactly?" he responded.

"Do you ever think maybe we could be a couple?" she asked ignoring his question walking to the railing at the edge of the balcony.

"Back then when we were first talked about it? No." he answered setting his guitar down and beginning to lie down. "Now though…." He trailed off.

"Do you like me?" they asked at the exact same time.

"Don't you think now that we're asking each other the question do we like the other we should probably find out the answer from ourselves?" Ally asked.

"I know the answer." He said in nothing more than a whisper.

"Well I'm going to go to bed." Ally said turning around and walking to her door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, what are you doing this Friday?" Austin asked sitting up.

"Nothing." She said looking back at him. "Why?"

"You are now." He stated.

"Excuse me?" she asked laughing a little.

"I'm taking you out." He said causally.

"Like a date? Or just best friends hanging out?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whichever you want it to be." He said winking and beginning to climb back into his room. "By the way, you look really cute in my shirt."

* * *

"Austin asked you out?" Trish practically screamed the next morning in the middle of the hall at school.

"Well technically he told me we were going out." Ally said. "Actually he said it was my choice if it was an actual date or not."

"Well are you going to have it be a date?" Trish asked excitedly. Her best friends were possibly about to go out. She was super excited finally they might, would relieve all their sexual tension.

"Yes." Ally said mumbling hiding her face with a binder.

"Wait, are you saying you like Austin?"

"Yeah…" Ally trailed off nodding. "I like Austin."

"You like Austin?" asked a voice coming from down the hall.

"Dallas?" Ally practically squeaked out.

"I see you got over me quick." He said bitterly.

"Maybe she's always been into me." Austin said walking to stand behind Ally.

"Maybe she's trying to make me jealous." The brunette male said.

"Maybe she wants you to go away." The blonde spit back.

"Maybe she wants to speak for herself." Ally said.

"Sorry." But both boys said sheepishly.

"Dallas." Ally said turning to face him a fake smile plastered on her face. "Go away manwhore."

"Way to go Alls!" Austin said from behind her making her chuckle.

Ally turned around grabbed all of her books out of her locked and started walking away. She was proud of herself. She just told somebody off. Not the first time she's done that, but it was Dallas she had told off.

She heard footsteps behind her and immediately knew it was Austin. She squealed at the feeling of being lifted in the air and swung around.

"That was amazing." Austin said setting her down.

"Thanks." She said smiling shyly at him. "So I think I'd like that date Friday."

"Date?" he asked a huge grin growing across his face. "So does this mean you….?"

"Yes." She said nodding her head. "It means I like you too."

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N okay so who else is having a fangirl hangover after Real Life & Reel Life? Well thanks to the Auslly kiss (-cough- make out session –cough-) and all the Raura we got Sunday (there was a good bit actually) plus LOUDER came out today, I thought I would update again! So who's ready for Auslly's date?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally **

* * *

Ally sat nervously on her bed. She couldn't stop fidgeting with her jeans. Tonight was Friday. Tonight was her first date with Austin.

She worried about so many things. What if she was overdressed? Austin didn't say where they were going.

What if she was underdressed?

What if he decided to blow her off? No, Austin wouldn't do that. Would he? As if on cue the doorbell went off.

"Ally!" She heard her dad yell. "Austin's here for your date."

She couldn't help but giggle going to grab her lip gloss. She honestly wasn't sure who was more excited for this date. Her or her dad.

Lester has always loved Austin. He's best friends with Austin's dad Mike for goodness sakes. But, his best friend's son and his daughter going out wasn't the only reason he was excited for their date- the fifty dollars he won off Mike from their little bet didn't hurt either.

But, no he was excited because he's sure Austin's the one for his daughter. If you asked him the ideal guy he'd want Ally to date, he wouldn't say certain characteristics. No, he'd just say plain and simple Austin Moon.

"Boys." Penny said from the living room doorway stopping them from their football conversation looking at the stairs. "I think Ally's ready."

No, Penny still doesn't live with the rest of the Dawson's but she wasn't going to miss her daughters first date with her best friend. It's not like her and Mimi might have bet on their kids too. Okay maybe they did. But who didn't?

"Wow." Austin breathed as soon as he saw Ally walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Austie." He heard Gracie call snapping him out of his trance causing Ally to giggle.

"What?" He asked the shortest and youngest Dawson.

"Don't drool." She said making Ally stop dead in her tracks. "We all know she's hot and we all know you've always thought that, but you don't have to drool ov-" she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Grace Elizabeth I think it's time you go to bed." Her mother scowled while Lester was trying not to die of laughter. Austin and Ally couldn't get any redder in that moment.

Austin wasn't sure why he was so embarrassed. Because his best friend's little sister said that or the fact he got caught.

"So you ready to go?" Ally asked speaking for the first time her hand still covering Grace's mouth.

"Yeah. Come here Gracie." He said picking the girl up beginning to whisper in her ear. "I love you Gracie but don't ever do that again." He said starting to tickle her causing her to giggle like crazy. "You hear me?"

"Yes!" She squealed trying to escape from Austin's grip.

"Okay, goodnight Gracie." He said setting her down and kissing the top of her head. He turned to Ally hold out his hand. "You ready to go?"

"Yup!" She said popping the 'P' slipping her hand into his beginning to walk out.

"Have her home by," Lester began shouting out at them before changing his mind. "Oh you know her curfew. You can bring her in an hour late if you want. Ally if you end up needed to sleepover there let me know. K?"

Ally's face flushed immediately and she hid it in Austin's shoulder while he couldn't hold back his laughter. "Our first date and my dad thinks I'm gonna end up sleeping over."

"Who knows you might." He said looking down at her winking.

He did the gentleman like thing to do and opened up her door helping her in. Rushing over to his side to get in. He put the keys in the ignition and turned to her grinning. "Let's go see a movie."

* * *

"So how's this for a date?" he asked once he laid the last blanket down in the bed of his truck.

"A drive-in." she said looking around grinning from ear to ear. "I think it's perfect for a date."

"Come here." He said stretching out his hand to help her climb into the truck bed.

"What movie are we watching?" she asked snuggling into his side.

"A silent film." He answered simply as the trailers began.

"Would you believe me if I told you last year we would be on a date?" she asked a few minutes into the movie.

"Actually…" he trailed off. "Yes."

"Really?" she asked tracing circles on his lightly with her fingernails.

"I don't know really." He sighed sticking some popcorn in his mouth and feeding her some. "I kinda, I guess knew something would happen since we you know have talked about dating before."

"That makes sense I guess." She said turning in his arms so she was facing him completely laying on top of him her chin resting on his chest.

"Hey." He whispered kissing the tip of her nose.

"You know I'm surprised this isn't awkward." She whispered. "I guess we acted like a couple enough already this might not a make a difference."

"Maybe." He said casually.

* * *

"I had an amazing time, Austin." She told him as they walked onto her porch fingers interlocked.

"Me too." He said sitting on her porch swing. "We should do it again."

"Is this your way of asking me out on a second date?" she asked giggling.

"Yup." He said leaning in and capturing her lips with his. The kiss was short and sweet. They pulled away not even a minute later feeling light headed from all the sparks in that kiss. As soon as they started leaning in for another kiss the front door opened causing Ally to shriek.

"You guys are home." Lester paused to look at his watch. "30 minutes early. Ally I hate to tell you but you need to come in so you can get up for work in the morning." He said before walking back inside.

"Goodnight I guess." Austin said clearly not happy their kiss got interrupted.

"Goodnight, Austin." She said leaning in and pressing her lips to his once more before standing up. "Come to the store during my break and we'll finish what we were going to do before we got interrupted." She said winking and laughing at his reaction before going into her house.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So I meant to start writing this chapter last Wednesday but I kinda dislocated my shoulder…. This is the first time I've popped it completely out of place in 2 years and I couldn't get it back in myself like I usually can and it took the doctor 3 tries to get it in so I'm just now getting to writing and I'm still in a bunch of pain but I'm writing finally…but anyways enough of how injury-proned I am on with the chapter..**

**Disclaimer: Incase you didn't know I still don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Okay, so you need to work on the lyrics in the bridge a bit more Austin." Ally instructed from her spot on a chair in the practice room. "Don't forget to change that chord in the second verse either."

"Alright." Austin replied starting the song over. They've been trying to write a new song all day and neither one can get the lyrics right. All that's on either of their brains is they kissed last night. Not just once though but, twice.

Their relationship status still hadn't gone past best friends though. They weren't completely sure if they were ready to go straight into a relationship. It's not like they didn't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend. They did. They really did. But, they just weren't quite ready to label it.

Well, that and Austin hadn't asked Ally to be his girlfriend yet.

Things were a little awkward between them currently. I mean wouldn't it be awkward for you too if you go on a date with your best friend since birth and then kiss?

Ally couldn't keep her mind off the kisses they shared the night before. The feel of Austin's lips pressed against hers was something she's never felt before. The sparks that flew at the connection between the two were massive.

"Hey Ally." Austin said abruptly ending his piano playing catching the girl's attention.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We need to talk about 'us'." He said bluntly.

"Okay," she said looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What about 'us', do you want to talk about?"

"Oh cut the crap, Ally. You know I mean the kiss." He said standing up.

"Kisses." She whispered.

"Right. Kisses." He corrected. "I just need to know how you felt after them."

"Only after? Not during?" she asked jokingly.

"Come on, Ally. You knew what I meant." He said trying not to smile.

"What did you feel?"

"I felt sparks." He said walking closer to her. "I felt like it was right. Like it was always what we were supposed to do."

Only then did Ally realize just how close Austin was. His face only inches away from hers. She looked into his eyes and her breath caught at the intense stare he was giving her.

"Tell me you didn't feel that too and I'll stop." He whispered his hands cupping her face. "Tell me you didn't feel sparks, like it was completely right, like it was what we're supposed to be doing. Tell me that and I'll stop right now and we can forget about the kisses and everything and just go back to being best friends."

"But then I'd be lying." She whispered in reply. "I'd also be lying if I said I didn't want you to kiss me right now."

"What kind of gentleman would I be not to comply with a lady's request?" he replied pressing his lips to hers.

She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible. Their lips moved in perfect sync. Their hearts beating at the same high rate. Austin decided to deepen the kiss, licking her bottom lip asking for permission, she granted happily opening her mouth to let him in. Before things got anymore heated he pulled away. Austin couldn't take bending down anymore.

"Austin what are yo-" she cut herself off as squealed being lifted in the air by Austin before landing on his lap, straddling him.

"Where were we?" he asked smirking capturing her lips between his again.

* * *

"So what happened with you this weekend?" Trish asked Monday at school while Ally got ready for cheer practice. "I didn't hear from you at all. I don't think Dez heard from Austin either now that I think of it. What happened after your date?"

"Oh, nothing." Ally replied pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Ally, what's that?" Trish asked looking at Ally as if she had two heads.

"What's what?" Ally asked putting her bow in her hair.

"No way!" Trish exclaimed.

"What?" the taller brunette asked.

"Austin gave you a hickey!" she yelled.

Ally's eyes widened immediately. She went to the mirror and sure enough clear as day was a purple mark on her neck.

"I'm going to kill him." She stated grabbing her makeup bag pulling out her concealer, beginning to apply it. "Get my phone call Austin, now."

"He didn't answer." Trish told her setting her phone on the counter. "So I'm guessing you guys had a little fun this weekend?"

"We might have made out once, or twice." She replied nonchalantly.

"That's it? Only twice?"

"Come on Trish, I'll tell you later for now I've got to tell Austin he's dead." Ally said dragging Trish out of the locker room with her to the football field.

* * *

"Austin Monica Moon!" Ally yelled making her way to the football field spotting Austin stretching.

"Don't say my full name Alls." He said sending her a glare.

"I am not happy, Austin." She stated pulling him behind the bleachers.

"Hi, to you too." He said sarcastically. "Now can I have a proper hello?"

She leaned in, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Hello." She muttered. "Now can we get back to why I'm pissed with you?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "Now what did I do this time?"

"You gave me a hickey." She whisper-shouted.

His reaction surprised her. He just busted out laughing. It shouldn't have really surprised her though this was Austin Moon were talking about. He kept laughing until he saw the look on her face.

"You're actually upset?" he asked surprised.

"It's not that I'm upset…" she began. "It's more of my dad."

"Your dad loves me." Austin scoffed. "I don't think he'll care."

"Oh but he will." She said biting back a laugh. "He's just not going to be happy because we're not dating yet and you gave me a hickey."

"Awww poor, Ally." He said in a baby voice putting his hands around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "Now what was that about you not being upset over the hickey?" he joked leaning in to capture her lips with his.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So the last chapter wasn't the longest thing ever, but I was in a massive rush to get that chapter up, so this one will be longer but not by much. I guess you could say this is a filler chapter so it's not the greatest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally **

* * *

The next day Austin and Ally were on their way to school. Like expected Ally's dad wasn't the happiest about her hickey. Austin couldn't stop laughing when she told him, that she got a long lecture about no more hickeys until they're official, and then about her awkward conversation with Gracie explaining what a hickey was.

It was almost as if they hadn't gone on a date. As if they didn't kiss all weekend. They were just Austin and Ally the best friends.

The only difference was their fingers were currently intertwined.

"So Ally," Austin began awkwardly. "I have a question."

"Okay…" she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"This is very important."

"Austin, quit stalling."

"Okay, so I asked this Saturday then we kind of got distracted…" he trailed off his cheeks going pink thinking about them being 'distracted' -which consisted of a bunch of making out. "But, what exactly are we?"

"Well to my knowledge we're best friends." She said with a shrug. "You still haven't asked to be anything more than that."

'Oh, so she's going to be like that.' He thought. Maybe he could mess with her a bit.

"Yeah, just making sure. We're best friends and nothing else. We'll always just be best friends." He said shooting her a grin before looking at the road again.

Ally, was taken aback from his comment. Her mind was going crazy with questions now. 'Did he not want to date me? Did he only want to have a friends with benefits style relationship?'

"Yup, just best friends." She responded her voice cracking a little.

"Well good." He started off. "We wouldn't want to ruin the great friendship we have."

Ally, slipped her hand out of Austin's grabbing her songbook out of her bag. She started writing down some lyrics that have been in her head lately when Austin, turned into his usual parking stop at school coming to a stop. He turned the ignition off and turned to her with a grin.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I never asked you my question." He stated.

"Wait wha-? She started only to be cut off by the blonde.

"Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nonchalantly.

"But, but weren't you just saying that you didn't want to ruin our friendship? Couldn't this possibly ruin it?"

"I was kidding." He said chuckling.

"Kidding? You were kidding? I hate you!" she yelled at him trying really hard to sound angry. She didn't succeed though because her face broke into a smile.

"Hate me really?" he asked leaning in.

"Yeah…"

"You sure?" he asked his breath ghosting her lips.

"Maybe…you could make me not hate you?" she said smirking.

"Maybe I could." He replied capturing her lips with his.

"So you will be my girlfriend right?" he asked when they pulled away.

"Yes, you idiot." She said smacking him on the head.

* * *

After school and cheerleading and football practice they found themselves in Ally's kitchen doing homework. They were also watching Gracie.

Austin noticed Ally kept losing focus from the math they were working on.

"You okay?" he asked her a few minutes later.

"Wha- oh uh yeah, I'm fine." She answered not paying attention.

"Ally?"

"What?" she asked finally paying attention to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked cupping her face. "You seem dazed."

"Yeah, I'm fine…." She trailed off.

Austin looked at his girlfriend worriedly.

Girlfriend. He liked that he could use that word now. He knew she was hiding something.

What could she be hiding? She was normal all day at school. She was normal right after school. She was weird after cheer practice though.

What would happen at cheer? Well Cassidy is on the squad so it's hard telling…

"Alls, what's wrong?" he repeated once again following her up to Gracie's room, where she was currently taking a nap.

"It's nothing." She sighed.

"Tell me." He said sternly wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

He could tell her resolve was crumbling and she was about to crack and tell him. He just had to encourage her a bit.

"No." she said her breath hitching when she felt his lips on her neck.

"Tell me." He whispered into her neck leaving open mouthed kisses.

"No." she said walking back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Come on, Alls tell me." He urged on, nibbling on her ear.

"I-I won't tell you, but keep doing that." She said a small moan escaping.

He pulled away as soon as she said to continue. If she wasn't going to tell him what's wrong he wouldn't continue.

He started gathering his stuff and putting it all back in his backpack, only to be stopped by a small hand on his wrist.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home." He said simply.

"But, why?" she asked running her fingers up and down the length of his arm.

"You won't tell me what's wrong." He stated.

She stared at him in shock. He was going to do that to have her tell him what's wrong? In his defense though she tells him everything after all.

But did she want to tell him this? Day one of their relationship and crap is already starting.

It's not like she doesn't want to tell him. She does. She's just not sure how he'll react.

"Ugh fine." She said groaning and jumping on his back to keep him from walking out the front door. "I'll tell you."

"Okay." He said throwing her off his back and onto the couch. "What's been going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"So apparently it's already spread like wildfire we're dating…" she trailed off.

"And?"

"Okay so when I was getting ready for cheer today in the locker room, I overheard a conversation." She began. "It was between Brooke, Kira, and Cassidy. They said you were only dating me to make Cassidy jealous and that they're going to get back at me for even thinking of dating you when I know Cassidy likes you. Now don't get me wrong I did know Cassidy liked you I mean who wouldn't? Who wouldn't know Cassidy likes you? Well I mean who wouldn't like you either? I mean you're Austin Moon internet sensation. Not to mention a pretty decent kisser. But oh god I hope nobody else knows that expect for me. And well of course your ex girlfriends…. Why aren't you saying anything?"

"That's what you were so upset about?" he asked trying to hold back a smile.

She looked at him confused on why he was holding back a smile and nodded.

"Come here." He motioned as she came to sit in his lap. "Don't worry about Cassidy. Okay? I don't want to date a whore like her. Besides I have you what could be better than dating Ally Dawson?"

"Kissing said Ally Dawson?" she asked.

"Yes, but just don't worry about anything with our relationship anymore. Okay? I don't care what Cassidy, Brooke, Kira or anybody else does. This is us we're talking about. We can make it through whatever, cause hey we're better together."

"Don't quote your own songs." She said dryly.

"Mhm you like it when I do because they're your songs too." He said kissing her neck.

"Maybe." She said grinning before connecting their lips.

* * *

"I'm home!" Lester called walking in through the front door. "Austin get your lips off my daughter and both of you get the groceries from my car."

"How'd he know?" Austin asked pulling away from Ally breathless. "He was in the foyer and you can't even see all the way in here from there."

"Who knows." She said getting off his lap grabbing his hand pulling him up.

"So Austin, you going to stay for dinner or was eating Ally's face off enough?" he asked dryly.

Austin's face turned redder than a tomato and all Ally could do was laugh. Austin glared at her causing her to stop laughing.

"Dad, stop embarrassing Austin. And yes he will be staying for dinner. We still haven't finished our homework." Ally said grabbing Austin's hand and walking out to the car.

"So where's Grace?" Lester asked when they walked back into the kitchen groceries in hand.

"She's in her room. She took like a nap for two hours then woke up and is now playing with her dolls I think. She said she wasn't feeling that great at school." Ally replied. "I think it's the divorce finally hitting her."

"So how are you taking things?" he asked.

"I'm doing okay…" she trailed off. "There's nothing that I can do about it. Stuff happens. It's done and over with."

Lester looked at Austin. Austin knew that look. It was the look that said 'I know she's hiding stuff' and Austin knew she was.

Austin understood this wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Not even with him really. They haven't talked about it since the day she found out. But he knew Ally. If Ally keeps things bottled up for awhile she'll explode.

Austin walked up behind where Ally was putting stuff in the cabinet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can't stay quiet about this forever you know?" he whispered in her ear. "You'll have an emotional break down if you do."

"I'll talk to you alone about it later, okay?" she replied.

"Okay." He said dropping a kiss to her shoulder. "You need to talk to your dad too."

"I know." She whispered. "I will when you go home tonight."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She confirmed giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
